


Любовь не бывает второй, но бывает последней

by EliLynch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Любовь к одному и тому же человеку настигает Ричарда дважды.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Любовь не бывает второй, но бывает последней

В первый раз любовь смогла подкрасться к нему незаметно. Первоначальные симптомы этой трудноизлечимой болезни, ее едва различимые сигналы, затерялись где-то среди обычных школьных будней. Случайная улыбка, шутки, обсуждения нового фильма, ненароком пойманный взгляд, адресованный только тебе, прикосновение, от которого вдруг становится жарко, мелкие секреты на двоих, парные отражения в лужах, ненавязчивая забота, кажущаяся естественной. Из этой мешанины дней, в общем-то похожих один на другой, он вряд ли смог бы вычленить и определить тот знаменательный, когда влюбился в Эдди.   
Любовь пряталась в нем, выжидала, рассылала метастазы по всей душе и не проявляла себя до тех, пока не стало слишком поздно, пока она не сменилась постоянной ноющей-воющей-скулящей в нем тоской, чередующейся с моментами эйфории, когда казалось, что ради этого и правда можно ждать и молчать вечно. Лишь бы продолжались встречи, шутки, случайные прикосновения, лишь бы оставалась возможность видеть его каждый день, бесить и радовать, быть его личным клоуном, головной болью и помощником, его **другом** , самым лучшим, самым верным. 

Потом - спокойствие. Амнезия. Душевный пластырь. Жизнь как жизнь, отнюдь не самая плохая. Успехи в работе, приятели, выпивка, квартира, обставленная по своему вкусу. Бывает, нет-нет да начнет что-то тихонько саднить в области груди, противная боль, как напоминание о старом переломе, реагирующем на погоду, один в один, только у него реакция на влюбленные парочки на улицах, парочки в клубах, где он выступает, парочки в его любимых фильмах, которые он смотрит в полном одиночестве. Там-то, на экране, конечно, девочка с мальчиком, не то, что хочется, а то, что должно, но все же отзывается, тянется живое к живому, желается и фантазируется, болит, напоминая о чем-то, что размылось, стерлось, как чернила под водой, как буквы на Мосту Влюбленных, где поверх древних признаний люди слоями накладывают новые.   
Какие-то школьные влюбленности приходят на ум в полусне, размытые тени, уже и имен не вспомнишь, на кого из них ты там мастурбировал украдкой под одеялом, кому мечтал присылать валентинки, для кого был готов петь серенады, совершать глупые романтические поступки. 

Но он-то был слишком умный, чтобы совершать их на самом деле. Понятное же дело, рискнешь - и тебя высмеют, вывернут наизнанку твои благородные побуждения, измажут оскорблениями. Все равно, что в дерьме тебя изваляют. _А знаешь, сколько микробов в оскорблениях?_  
Лучшая защита от этого - юмор. Посмейся над собой первым, и что им останется? Повторять за тобой? Сильнее, чем ты сам по себе можешь вдарить, все равно не обидят. Высмеивай в себе малые недостатки, и на этом обидчики и споткнутся, не добравшись до главных тайн, чего-то светлого, закопанного глубоко, похороненного под землей, сокрытого и потому спасенного.   
Обычная жизнь. Что-то ускользает, остается за пределами зрения. Да ведь так у всех, невозможно добиться успеха во всех сферах разом. Он выбрал карьеру и пьянки. Не худший расклад. А глупости сердечные пусть совершают другие, у них и получается ловчее, и прятаться им не нужно.   
Никому на самом деле и дела нет до его предпочтений, не того пошиба знаменитость, но старая привычка жива, и страх, страх, скажи - отнимут, замарают, уничтожат, исказят. Лабиринт кривых зеркал, где ты выбираешь не смотреться в них вовсе.   
Думаешь, что выбираешь, думаешь, что держишь жизнь в кулаке и крепко стоишь на ногах, а на самом деле о существовании других вариантов не подозреваешь вовсе. 

Во второй раз любовь поражает его сразу, за миг, не возится, как тот же Пеннивайз, пытающийся подперчить свою будущую закуску страхом перед трапезой, а разит молча и быстро - наверняка. Он удивляется тому, как удается не покачнуться после удара, и еще сильнее удивляется, что сдерживается и не бросается навстречу, чтобы заключить в объятия, поцеловать преступно, сразу в губы, зашептать слова любви, давясь и захлебываясь. Их, слов, скопилось целое море, оно бурлит и клокочет внутри, а его деланное (пальцем) здравомыслие камнем уходит на дно. Туда и дорога.   
Одновременно и горько, и сладко. Скольких же немыслимо счастливых моментов его лишили. От каких же мук его избавили.

У Эдди те же нервные взгляды и повадки пугливого зверька. Те же глаза, те же губы, те же суетливые пальцы. И любовь к нему та же самая, по-детски наивная, безграничная. Та, что называют вечной.   
Слушай, приятель, а хочешь, расскажу самую смешную шутку? Я, получается, безответно любил тебя двадцать семь лет, любил тебя, сам того не зная. Сосни (только не у меня, я-то другому верен), Бегбедер, со своими жалкими тремя годами. 

Разумеется, ничего подобного сказать он не может и поэтому пьет, пьет и смотрит, не может напиться и наглядеться не может тоже. То ли бежать из этого проклятого города, то ли возносить ему хвалу за второй шанс. Коснешься мечты - и по пальцам бежит ток, совсем как тогда, а мечта на тебя все так же недоумевающе-доверчиво смотрит в ответ, глядит и не видит главного. Еще и женат, женился на другом человеке, потому что тебя-то забыл.   
Как ты мог изменить моей безответной любви, Эдди? Я прощу тебе все за единственный поцелуй, Эдди.   
Что же со всеми нами будет, Эдди? Не везет в любви, повезет в убийстве дьявольского клоуна? А что, если у нас, лузеров, везде по нулям? 

Он хочет сбежать трусливо и получить второй шанс на забвение. Но анестезию повторно не вкалывают, лицензия на оказание услуг заканчивается со смертью потусторонней хуйни, убиенной вами же, а вы живите, живите со всем этим, если сможете. 

Праведникам в Рай, грешникам - в Ад , лузерам - выблевывать вместе с остатками алкоголя режущие, непроизнесенные, священные слова. Вырезать по дереву, раз нет возможности запечатлеть в камне, на могиле, да могилы нет тоже. Надеяться, что однажды, утирая губы платком, увидишь на нем кровь. Соберешься умирать - значит, все-таки жил, жил, а не существовал.   
Записать в завещании, что ли, пусть, когда его закопают, сверху напишут "Р+Э".   
И довольно на том.


End file.
